


Sorian Dirius 400 word AUs

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: 400 Word AUs [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Adoption, Alpha! Dorian, Animagus! Dorian, Cats, High School, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Sirius, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Sirius, Potions, Raising kids, Ravenclaw!Dorian, Shape Shifters, Shapeshifting familiar! Dorian, Sidewalk Chalk, Vampire! Abraham, Vampire! Joss, genie Dorian, grade school au, other random side pairings, other side characters - Freeform, slayer! Dorian, spy AU, street racer Dorian, witch! Sirius, wolf-shifter Joss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: a bunch of Sorian Dirius AUs





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn between the ship name being Sorian, Dirius, or just putting them together.  
> So I'm doing 25 to 50 chapters of different AUs for this pairing around 400 words each. You can request an AU for them and I'll try to write that. If you like a particular AU, I can do a spin off series (and would probably be more than happy to if you request it). And I do have plans to do something similar with other pairings like Vloss or Snowtober along with pairings for other fandoms.
> 
> Also I've created a prompt collection for this fandom under Vloriass_oftheDarkLords if you want to check it out. Please do.
> 
> Just a couple notes about this universe that I might not make completely clear: Dorian is a prodigy at Divination, an Animagus and natural legimens and occulmency. The Mauraders are Otis, Tomas, Vikas, and D’Ablo. Any request for a spin off series could include a story about them as well.

Sirius hid in a corner of the castle with all his textbooks stacked by him. He wished he was as good at class as Dorian was. He always struggled focusing the moment Dorian crossed his mind. Probably too often.

                “You’ve been staring at that page for the past half hour,” Dorian commented, startling Sirius a foot into the air. He probably should’ve been a little more suspicious about the black cat that had jumped off the top of the shelves an hour ago.

                He pulled the textbook uncomfortably close to his chest, trying to keep his voice even. “What do you want, Dorian?”

                Dorian tilted his head, carefully perching on the other edge of the windowsill. “You looked lonely. Thought you might want a study partner. And I was tired of dealing with the Mauraders and their constant questions, especially D’Ablo on rather he’ll ever win Tomas’s heart- or Otis’s since he’s not that picky.” Dorian rolled his eyes at that.

                Sirius laughed, and in that moment he saw Dorian actually smile, a soft genuine smile. His laughter died as a fluttering sensation in his chest rose. Dorian leaned forward. “Interested?”

                He was a breathe away, and Sirius felt his whole body heat up. His gaze dipped to Dorian’s mouth. The ravenclaw’s hand came up to Sirius’s cheek, brushing his hair away. And then Dorian was kissing him, and Sirius’s heart pounded There was no way he could let Dorian know that this was his first kiss.

                Dorian pulled away, resting his forehead against Sirius’s. “Is this okay? I thought I read that right, but I don’t want to push it.”

                “You’re fine.”

                Sirius worked up the courage to reach out and thread his fingers through Dorian’s hair and pressed his own chaste, gentle kiss to Dorian’s mouth. He noticed the slightly surprised and awed expression on Dorian’s face. A soft blush crept over his cheeks, fascinating Sirius. He gently touched Dorian’s pink cheeks, and Dorian tilted his head against Sirius’s hands.

                “So… are we… together now or is this just…” Dorian’s blush darkened. “I don’t know what to call it.”

                “Like boyfriends,” Sirius suggested, fluttering filling his stomach again.

                Dorian smiled again. “Boyfriends. I like that. It sounds nice.” He nodded and moved to sit beside the hufflepuff. “I could help you with your homework.”

                Sirius nodded and hesitantly laid his head on Dorian’s shoulder. Dorian slid his arm shyly around Sirius’s shoulder. Their eyes met, and they smiled.


	2. Witch and Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a witch and Dorian is his shape shifting familiar

Sirius was diligently trying to focus on his potion with a human Dorian hanging on his shoulder, the bell on his collar, jangling and hitting Sirius’s shoulder repeatedly. It was a very delicate potion for a _paying_ customer, but Dorian seemed to think it was a good time to tease his witch. Only after Sirius almost dropped in a whole ginger root into the potion did he freeze the potion in a fit of magical temper and spun on his bonded familiar.

                “If you’re not going to help, the least you can do is change back into a cat and stop trying to distract me! I have to pay the bills here, and it was so much easier before I had to stumble upon you and get bonded. You know I actually managed to keep being a witch under wraps before you branded me to the world, and now there’s not a single occupation that will take me.” Sirius closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath, pressing the memories back. _It’d only been a week. Things could get better._

                Dorian touched Sirius’s face until he opened his eyes. “It’s a lifelong partner bond, Sirius. You chose it the moment you healed me.”

                Sirius folded his arms insecurely around his chest, seeing the bleeding black cat in his mind. “My mother always told me that my big heart would get me in trouble someday.”

                “Is that what you think I am? Trouble?” There was a slight edge to Dorian’s voice that Sirius really didn’t want to place. He stared at the frozen cauldron where the potion had been in mid-boil. It was probably ruined now. He’d have to start over, had wasted the ingredients and wouldn’t have enough to fully cover it, and he couldn’t ask the customer to help cover the price. They’d refuse and storm out, and he’d have nothing.

                Dorian pulled Sirius into his arms, and it was only when his thumb brushed away tears that Sirius realized he’d been crying. Dorian didn’t say anything about it, just held him tightly against his chest. Sirius took a shaky breath than another as Dorian rubbed his back. “I know it’s hard. I avoided finding a witch for so long because of it, but you are the best possible witch I could’ve asked for, and you’ll figure this out. I’ll help you in whatever way can. Now, come on. I know how to fix this potion. It’s one of my favorites.”


	3. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian saves Joss from Em and decides to take him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love shipping Sirius and Dorian with them taking care of Joss so I have to include this AU.

Joss sat at the table kicking his legs while he stared at the table. Sirius served up the pancakes he’d been making, watching the ten-year-old. His heart panged for the kid. He’d been taken from his home, his sister was turned to a vampire and her death faked. He’d watched his parents be murdered by one of the most powerful, oldest vampires. If only Dorian had been a little faster.

                “Do you want syrup?” Sirius asked, setting the plate in front of the quiet kid.

                Joss shook his head, looking around his chair, probably looking around for the cat-shaped Otis. The vampire was still grieving for his brother and had ended up under Dorian’s wing, though it could have something to do with Otis frequently sleeping in Dorian’s son Adrian’s bed.

                “Otis probably went out. He’ll be back.”

                Joss looked up at him. “Why do I have to stay here?”

                Sirius sighed and sat across from the kid. He didn’t want the kid to pick up his dislike for Abraham, but he also wanted to keep the kid away from the Slayer Society, wanted to keep them from hurting him.

                “They can’t protect you from Em. Dorian is one of the only people, the only vampire, that can really stand against her.” Simple enough, right?

                “I can’t see them again?”

                Sirius hesitated in the face of those big blue eyes. “We’ll have to talk to Dorian.”

                The door opened, and Adrian came in with Cecile in his arms. He closed the door behind him with his foot while Joss’s attention focused on Cecile. Adrian sighed. “I’ve got a job tonight. We’re going to end up with another kid and his mom.”

                “Well your father did want a big family.” It’d been one of the first things they talked about when they got together.

                Otis wandered into the room and right over to Adrian’s side. Dorian was right behind him, stretching with a yawn. Sirius eyed the way his shirt rode up, wishing they could just have a little time to themselves, but he loved the way Dorian ruffled Joss’s hair, and the way Joss lit up. He loved the way Dorian kissed Cecile’s forehead as he took her from Adrian, and he loved the way Dorian came around the table to kiss and embrace him, already eyeing the candy corn Sirius had got for him.


	4. Medivial//Renessaince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be medieval, but feels more renaissance to me. I'm not sure that comes through in the story, though.

Dorian stared at the young man laid out on his couch. Blood was still visible on his neck, and he looked pale. Dorian paced in front of him, wondering how the young man- Sirius was the name he’d given Dorian earlier that night- would take being a vampire when he woke. It hadn’t been intended. He had only meant to feed a little on the man, but it had gotten out of control, and he couldn’t let the young man die.

                Sirius stirred and opened his eyes. Dorian froze as the young man’s gaze fell on him. How much did he remember? Would he hate him? Sirius groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Dorian could see the tips of his fangs and glanced away.

                “What happened?”

                Dorian swallowed and strode to the window away from the newly turned vampire, before he summed up the courage to tell him. “I turned you into a vampire. You would’ve died otherwise.”

                Sirius was quiet for a long moment. “Because of you? I remember you biting my neck. You’re one of them, one of the monsters feeding on people.” It sounded only half accusing.

                Dorian turned and saw the new vampire staring forlorn at his lap. He hesitated for a moment before striding back across the room and sitting beside Sirius. A brief flash of Sirius flushed from just a simple kiss ran through his mind. The taste of Sirius’s blood lingered on his tongue, and he could almost feel Sirius in his arms, clinging to him the way he head when Dorian had bit him. A vampire’s bite had a drug that kept the victim pliant and in some cases gave them a pleasant feeling.

                “I did, but as the one who turned you, it’s my job to teach you our ways. And I swear I will protect you,” Dorian told him easily. Em was the only one that could really threaten him, and he could hide Sirius from her.

                Sirius swallowed and looked up to him. “What about… I’ll have to… drink blood?”

                Dorian touched his back. “Yes, but don’t worry. You can feed without killing.”

                He blushed quickly looking away. Dorian would have to explore that later.


	5. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is supposed to be getting information out of Dorian, but he gets caught almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a second version of this that will be the next chapter. Also I might not post for a while. Should at the very least be back in January.

Sirius carefully peered around the corner and was promptly shoved into the wall by the man he was supposed to be learning more about. Dorian looked him up and down, keeping an arm pressed right below his throat. Sirius slowly reached behind him, stroking the taser in his back pocket reassuringly as Dorian smirked.

                “Are they still trying to find out about the pravus? I’d thought they’d be done by now.” He must’ve pulled something from Sirius’s expression, because Dorian’s smirk widened. “Ah. You’re here for me.”

                “You’ve got the wrong guy. I was just checking to make sure my ex wasn’t still stalking me; nothing to do with you,” Sirius said, as straight faced as he could. He wasn’t sure how much it worked, since his ex-wife always seemed to know when he was lying.

                Dorian pulled back, looking over him again with narrowed eyes. Sirius’s hand tightened around the taser tucked in his back pocket. He didn’t dare pull it out, not yet, but it was the only insurance an amateur like him had.

And then Dorian was whispering in his ear. “Nice try, but there are more ways to gather information from me than just stalking and going through my things, or is seduction completely a last resort?”

                Sirius froze, feeling heat rush to his face. He had a daughter, but that had been awkward as hell and one time. “Really, sir, I think you have the wrong person.”

                Dorian snorted. “You really do keep to your lies don’t you? I’ve already read your file Sirius. I know you’re divorced, and you have a daughter that you only get to see on the weekends.”

                A shiver ran down Sirius’s back, and he flinched back, trying to get out of Dorian’s grip, out of his gaze. “Then why are you asking me what I’m here for? And I’ve never seduced anyone.

                Dorian hummed, his hand touching the one Sirius had over his taser. “It’s funner to ask.” The other hand came up to brush against Sirius’s cheek with a dark look that had Sirius turning a deep red color. “You know, if you want to learn the art of seduction, I could teach you.” His hand slowly trailed down Sirius’s neck and over his shoulders in a way that had Sirius shivering.

                He nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah. I’d be willing to learn. I… I might be a terrible learner.” Dorian grinned. It was only in the morning when he woke up alone and realized he’d had the tables turned that he regretted his situation.


	6. Spies Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is charged with seducing Dorian.  
> Not the same as the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. I'm back. We'll see how long this lasts.  
> I've also noticed, I have a tendency to do Sirius's perspective

Sirius double-checked the photo with the man he’s been watching for the past five minutes. It’s the right one. Apparently, he just walked out on one of the most secure facilities in Elysia with key information about the fate of vampire-kind, and they wanted that information. Vikas had happily informed Sirius from his perch on the secretive council that Dorian had an interest in men. Double traitor.

                Sirius tucked the photo deep in his pocket and sauntered up toward the dark haired vampire ordering… a pumpkin latte? He shook that off and fixed a perfectly seductive smile on. His expertise was part of the reason Ignatius had suggested him to Em after all.

                “Pumpkin spice? Really?” The words tumbled out of Sirius’s mouth. He almost winced at that, but natural was always better with targets.

                Dorian turned with a slight smile that Sirius barely dared to admit that he found enchanting. He was here to seduce the man, not get caught up in attraction. Dorian discreetly looked up and down just as intrigued as he took a sip of his latte.

                “Don’t like pumpkin?” He smirked, eyes shining.

                “Never was a fan, but it’s not a deal breaker.”

                Dorian’s smirked grew into a dark predatory grin. “I got a room not far from here. If you want to take this elsewhere.”

                Sirius smiled, feeling the thrill of a successful hunt beginning to seep through him. He forced himself to ease back; the mission wasn’t complete yet. “That would be nice.” He took a step closer, gently touching Dorian’s hand, trying to be flirty. “But let’s stop dancing and make sure we’re on the same page. I want you. And you want me?”

                Dorian’s smile was gone as he studied Sirius’s face. “In bed. No clothes. Sound agreeable?”

                Sirius trailed his fingers from the back of Dorian’s hand to his wrist and up his elbow with an alluring smile. “That sounds most agreeable.” Cat. In. Bag.

 

                He was almost out the door, biting back what he really wanted to say to the vampire that could supposedly see the future, when behind him, Dorian hummed. His eyes opened and regarded Sirius with a barely noticeable smirk, “Congratulations by the way. Though you really should’ve been gone fifteen minutes ago.”

                Sirius snorted and held up his loot. “A journal? Seriously?”

                A wicked grin slowly spread over Dorian’s face at that. “I thought I’d make your job easier.”


	7. As Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is the new kid at school, and Dorian has a crush.

Dorian always played alone. The other kids had friends. They played in the sandbox together. They swung together, and more importantly, they laughed together. There was a new boy now. One that didn’t have any friends yet either. He’d watched as the boy had been introduced in front of the class as Sirius.

                Now they were outside, and Sirius was on the outside, hesitantly watching a group of boys play in the sandbox. Dorian knew how it would go; he’d seen it before. He would have to act before the new boy was gone like all the others.

                “You could play with me. I got chalk,” Dorian spoke up. The boys in the sandbox looked up at him weirded out, but Dorian kept his gaze on Sirius who had turned to look at him with wide surprised eyes and a blush. Dorian held out a piece of chalk.

                Sirius stepped over to him and hesitantly took the chalk. He smiled, a brightness in his eyes. Dorian stared at him, blankly. When Sirius’s smile started dropping, Dorian forced a smile of his own and moved over for Sirius to kneel beside him. He didn’t have any friends.

                That forced smile seemed to be all it took. Sirius grinned at him and kneeled beside him. “I’m Sirius. What’s your name?”

                “Dorian.”

                Sirius beamed at him. Dorian turned back to his picture, eyeing the new boy out of the corner of his eye. He was still beaming as he turned to draw beside Dorian, humming a tune that Dorian didn’t know. Dorian found himself listening to the boy’s humming and watching the way he drew scribbley robots.

                “You can sit by me. In the classroom,” Dorian volunteered, carefully watching the other boy’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

                Sirius practically bounced. “Does that mean you want to be friends? Are we going to be like best friends? Friends for life?”

                Dorian felt heat rise in his face and quickly looked away. “Sure.”

                Sirius wrapped his arms around Dorian with a laugh. “I’ve never had a best friend before.”

                Dorian stared at him and slowly leaned into the other boy’s hold. He hadn’t been held like this before. It was nice. Sirius pulled back. His gaze fixated on Dorian’s drawing that he’d been working on for the past three days.

                “You’re a really good drawer.”

                Dorian watched him intently. “I could make you one.”


	8. Allegiance Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's a slayer, and Sirius is a vampire betraying them to the slayers mostly because Dorian's his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Sirius is a vampire in cannon, but he's a slayer first and he's sort of betraying them to the vampires, so I just flipped that. Also I'm so doing a second piece of this for my Vloss version of Vlad and Joss meeting.  
> Okay, so I have the first chapter done for the Vloss version of this, and I'm unsure if I should post now or later when I have more chapters done so I can update it more frequently.

Sirius felt a flush rush through him as he stepped out of the house. He could claim he was doing this for Joss, to get him out from under Abraham, but he knew that wasn’t the full truth. Even if it wasn’t for Joss, he’d still be doing this. Still be slipping out with the rising sun, coated in sunscreen. Still heading to the same clearing. Still feel the thrill and edged excitement pound through his veins when he saw the slayer leaning against the tree without a seeming care in the world.

                Dorian threw him a bag of blood the moment he entered the clearing without even looking at Sirius. “Right on time. Anything new? Or are you just here for my one-on-one attention?”

                Sirius felt his face get impossibly hotter. “I thought you would have Joss out by now.”

                Dorian stared up at the sky as he pushed off the tree. “He’s still a vampire.”

                “He’s a child that didn’t ask for this!” Sirius burst, speeding across the clearing and pinning the slayer to the tree.

                Dorian didn’t even flinch, and in the next moment, Sirius registered the stake poking his side. He took a step back, trying to keep his voice steady and even, “He’s a kid. He doesn’t deserve this. He hasn’t… he hasn’t even fed from the source. I give him blood bags, my own if there isn’t another option. But he’s more innocent then any of us.”

                “Your own blood? That’s pretty fierce.”

                Sirius looked away, feeling the tears leak down his face. “He’s a sensitive boy. I don’t think he’d handle feeding from a living host very well. It took him on the edge of a hunger with a cup of steaming blood in front of him before he would even drink any. Abraham beat him for that. He called it a _weakness._ ”

                Dorian touched Sirius’s cheek. “Then grab him. Pick him up, drug him, whatever you have to. I got the society’s permission to host my vampire source. Might as well bring the kid. I’ll show you my place.”

                He sauntered off to another tree, all gracefully and soundless. Sirius didn’t bother covering up his grin or trying to suppress the bubbles of joy in his chest. All of this was just… just so… so Dorian.

                “You’re spirit animal has to be a cat.”

                “Does it?” Dorian turned to him with a sly half smile.

                “Yeah. You act like you don’t care half the time, but you don’t like anyone taking away what you think is yours. And you move like a cat, too.”

                “Was the question of my spirit animal bugging you or something?”


	9. Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's a street racer and meets Sirius at his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're also both in high school, but I'll have another AU just for high school.

Dorian leaned against Sirius’s locker with a smirk. Sirius gave him a hard look, but Dorian didn’t budge. “We’re taking a run again tonight. Are you planning on coming?”

                Sirius sighed. “I thought we weren’t talking about it here.”

                Dorian put his hand over Sirius’s heart and took a step closer. “About what? I was just offering you to run with us. You do know I’m on the track team, don’t you? We have been together for six months now.”

                Sirius blushed, remembering very clearly Dorian telling him he was on the track team as he changed in front of him with a flirty wink. He went to every meeting Dorian had and made out underneath the bleachers in a good portion of them. Of course he knew that. His mind had just jumped to the automatic assumption that Dorian had been talking about racing.

                “R-r-right. Where do I meet you at?”                                                     

                Dorian laughed and stepped closer to the point where Sirius was very distracted by how easy it would be to kiss him and the smirk playing on his boyfriend’s lips. “Why don’t I pick you up front with my nice new car?”

                Sirius felt his insides squirm in excitement. They _were_ talking about racing then. He probably should’ve been a little more against the street racing since it wasn’t exactly legal and had the reputation of being a “good kid” and star student. The teachers held him up as some golden standard, particularly to Dorian. Dorian would just wink flirtatiously at him, and Sirius would be blush and promptly want to drag him out of the classroom and into a closet for a really good make out session. Of course he had more control than that. Most of the time.

                “See ya later,” Dorian whispered in his ear as he moved past him, letting Sirius have his locker back and turn as red as rhubarb.

                He opened his locker, already lost in the daydream of riding beside Dorian as he expertly handled his racing car like he was born driving, or even riding behind Dorian, pressed against his back as the motorcycle sped down the road. Dorian had known exactly what he was doing. There might only be one class left, but it was one he shared with the racer, and he could tell he was going to hard pressed, not to find a way to get Dorian out of class and alone with him.


	10. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian’s a punk artist that everyone stays away from and gets assigned to Sirius for a school project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes almost 50 words over what I'm trying for, and I still feel like I haven't fully covered what I wanted to. I may have to come back and make it a longer fic on it's own.

“Dorian and Sirius. I expect all of you to work cooperatively together. Now team up, discuss your plans or whatever,” the teacher finished saying, waving her hand vaguely before moving back to her own desk to work on her own project or whatever teachers did. Dorian didn’t really care.

                Sirius got up and moved across the room to Dorian’s empty table. He hadn’t paid attention to the other boy. He tended to run in a different crowd edging on the theater geeks. Dorian didn’t really care. He turned back to his doodle of a dragon that would hopefully feature in his online comic. The bell rung before the other boy said anything.

                Dorian turned to the other boy who looked up from the dragon doodle, looking a little pink in the face. He bit his lip and looked away grabbing his bag. “We can meet at my apartment. I have a car that I can pick you up in.” He was gone before Dorian could say a word.

 

                “You live here alone?” Dorian asked as Sirius opened the apartment door to let him in. The teen was dressed in a loose hoodie and skinny jeans, looking comfortable. He leaned against the door frame with a soft smile, and Dorian tried to memorize the way he looked for later. It was a perfect image to sketch later.

                “I have three cats. Does that count? Vlad, Joss, and Cecile. They’re little more than kittens I picked up when I left home. You hungry? I can cook something for us to eat. Spaghetti?” Sirius said, gesturing around his apartment.

                Dorian could see a tiny white kitten tumbling around between two bigger kittens, a black one and a pretty gray one. He stayed away from them. He didn’t have pets; he was the punk art kid that everyone carefully avoided with strained smiles and quick exits planned. Kittens and puppies weren’t exactly eager to hop in his lap.

                He took a carefully seat at Sirius’s little unstable table as he watched Sirius saunter into the kitchen, pulling his notebook out of his book without looking. There were a couple sketches he wanted to start working on before they started working on building a working mini roller coaster for Physics tomorrow, keeping his eye on Sirius until he was out of sight. Then he turned his attention to sketching realistic drawings of his new partner.

                Something jumped in Dorian’s lap, and he jumped, looking down to see the gray cat perched on his lap shortly followed by the black cat that snuggled up the other cat. The gray one looked up at him with wide blue eyes, and Dorian just sort of froze.


	11. Shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is pregnant and worries about telling their adopted kids, Vlad and Joss.

“You’re expecting,” Dorian whispered as he embraced his lover from behind. Sirius leaned back against him, feeling Dorian’s hand slid under his shirt to touch the developing baby. He hummed. The boys were still asleep curled up together in the corner. They’d have to find a way to tell them about the coming babies. Sirius wondered how they’d take it with them both being adopted.

                Vlad made a noise of compliant, and Joss curled around him, quieting him. Sirius smiled sadly at them, he remembered when Dorian had first come home with little Joss half shifted into a wolf and looking sad and pathetic. Vlad was a week later still covered in soot and clinging to Dorian. It hadn’t taken long before he’d switched to clinging to Joss.

                “How do you think we should tell them? I’ve heard that sometimes adopted kids have… problems with a child born to their adopted parents. They’ve lost their families. Joss can’t ever go back with the hunters on his tails, and… Vlad watched his family go up in flames. I don’t want to upset them. I don’t want to do anything to make them think they’re losing us,” Sirius whispered.

                Dorian kissed his neck with a little hum. “They know we love them, and I don’t think this baby is going to change how you mother them, make sure they eat enough and bandage their owies or cook dinner. They’d take it harder if they find out without us telling them. We can just set them down and tell them they’re going to have a new sibling.”

                “Can we name it?” Vlad asked sleepily as he turned around to cuddle closer to Joss who easily shifted to let him closer again with a half asleep questioning noise.

                Sirius felt his blood rush to his face, and he glanced behind him at Dorian who chuckled as he pulled Sirius tighter against his bed. He ducked his head to whisper in his ear: “See? I told you they’d be okay. Now, how bad of a name do you think they’ll pick?”

                “I like the name Lucy,” Vlad volunteered sounding a little more awake, and Sirius silently mourned the quiet morning he’d been having with Dorian.


	12. X- men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a mutant, hiding his powers. For some reason though he keeps going to the same coffee shop that mutant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, and this is 77 words over 400.  
> I won't abandon or forget this until I at least reach 25, I promise

Sirius couldn’t admit that he was a mutant. He had a wife, a daughter; he blended into the society around him. As long as he could hold back the way he could heal himself and others, then he could have a normal life. He still went to the same coffee shop every day that he was pretty sure served most of the mutants in his block. It had nothing to do with the eye-color changing mutant that was there at the same time.

                “You’re back,” Dorian teased from his table as Sirius passed by. “Exactly 7 o’clock. I wonder if you’re coming here for something in particular?”

                Sirius paused by his table, feeling face heat up and shoulders tense. “I just like to keep a schedule.”

                The chair screeched back, but Sirius didn’t look up until the mutant was standing in front of him. His cool hand gently guided Sirius’s chin up to look at him. Sirius’s heart was pounding. He should take a step back; he was married and trying to keep his x-gene a secret. Dorian’s dark eyes flickered to that iridescent blue color, and Sirius felt his face burn brighter.

                The mutant hummed, probably sensing Sirius’s thoughts before his eyes died back down to their usual brown color. Dorian smirked and his hand moved to cup Sirius’s face. Sirius’s eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the touch, his stomach fluttering. Dorian’s face came closer to his and stopped inches away from him.

                “Secrets are dangerous things. You can’t keep denying yourself.” Dorian abruptly pulled away and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Sirius watched confused as Dorian pulled a napkin from across the table and jotted something on it before folding the napkin and handing it to Sirius, waiting for him to take it before continuing, “Come find me, when you’re ready to be true yourself.”

                He went back to his seat, and Siriusdidn’t move from the table. He needed to grab his coffee and go to work, but his feet didn’t move. He stared at the napkin for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Dorian and noticed the way his lips twitched up in a knowing smile.

                “I have a wife, you know. And a daughter.”

                “Then all the important that you’re being honest about yourself. You could’ve passed the gene on to her.”

                Sirius shifted and gripped the napkin tightly. After a moment, Dorian looked up at him. “You’ve been coming here every day for three months since you bumped into me. I think you want to come out.”

                Sirius blushed, remembering bumping into the other mutant and getting coffee all over his shirt and Dorian helping out by giving him a spare shirt, telling him he’d had a feeling he would need it today. Maybe Dorian was right. Maybe he had been coming here for something.


	13. Winged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Dorian raise Joss with untraditional alpha-omega roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done.

Sirius bounced the toddler watching the little cream wings beat behind the child. He grinned, and looked up as Dorian came into the living room, yawning and looking disheveled. His shirt was still in the bedroom and his collar stood out against his fair skin. His purple blue wings stretched behind him. He looked up at Sirius with a bland look. “I’m glad you enjoy having a child, because I don’t intend on having one.”

                Sirius laughed as the orphaned toddler cooed, grabbing Sirius’s shirt. He swayed over to his mate, keeping their adopted winged child bouncing and giggling. “We already have a child, and he’s going to grow up to learn that it’s perfectly okay not to fit the stereotypes of an omega or alpha. Hungry?”

                Dorian gave him a harsh look before reluctantly holding out his arms, and Sirius grinned and eased Joss into Dorian’s arms. The toddler made a last grab for Sirius, but once he was in Dorian’s arms, he grabbed for Dorian’s collar. Dorian made a face and jerked his face away from the toddler’s grabby hands. “Yeah, he’s going to be mostly raised by his alpha father.”

                Sirius smiled over his shoulder at his mate as he sauntered into the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?”

                “I’ll leave that up to you.” Dorian cradled the little boy, their new son against his chest.

888

                “Sirius? Why does it matter if you’re an omega or an alpha? I mean you don’t get to know until you’re sixteen,” Joss asked when he came home from kindergarten with a serious expression. Sirius was making up a snack for the afternoon.

                “Because people think adulthood is more important than anything you’ll do as a child,” Dorian answered from his lounging position on the couch in the other room. Sirius rolled his eyes as he put the peanut butter filled celery sticks on a plate and carried it into the dining room.

                Joss followed him, trying to snag one of the celery sticks before it got to the table. Sirius lifted the plate out of his reach. Dorian tracked their movements with an undecipherable look. His heat was starting to show up. Sirius’s stomach fluttered at taking care of his mate, gently kissing him.

                “…he’s really nice, but he’s so shy.” Sirius pulled his attention back to their little five year old as he babbled about some boy in his class.

                “He’s name’s Vlad,” Joss patiently explained as he climbed onto his chair to grab the celery. He looked them over before looking up at Sirius. “You didn’t put raisins on them.”

                Dorian half-laughed from the couch. “He’s grown spoiled.”


	14. Airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is running from the fire army. Dorian casually hides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Some one please ask me to continue this... I wrote a whole paragraph in just worldbuilding idea before I wrote this.  
> Reference to Avatar the Last Airbender which is a world filled with elemental manipulation called bending and one who can bend all four.

The fire soldiers were right behind Sirius. Panic was rising in his stomach as he tightly held Cecile against his chest. They’d massacre the little seven-year-old as well as him because they happened to be air-benders where the avatar was supposed to have reincarnated.

                He quickly glanced around for a place to hide. A fair haired man at a nearby shop glanced at him, before casually waving Sirius over and lifted the fabric draped around his stall. Sirius only hesitated a moment before ducking into the hiding spot. Cecile made a little noise that sounded like a bit back sob. She’d learned to be quiet during their little time on the run. It twisted at Sirius’s heart to know that she had to learn.

“It’s going to be okay, Cecile,” Sirius whispered to the young girl he saved from the air temples as he held her close. Fire nation soldiers were inches away searching for them, now. He wanted to hold his breath in case the soldiers could hear breathing.

                “I’m a law abiding citizen of the fire nation,” the man of the shop said with a bland tone and a hidden bite. It made Sirius like him a little more.

                The soldier snorted and stepped toward the stall. “You’re not enlisted in the army. Don’t kid yourself, _Dorian_ , you don’t really serve the fire emperor.”

                “From what I’ve heard, neither does his son.”

                There was a scuffle above them, and Sirius’s heart almost stopped. They were going to be found. And then the soldier was retreating with a spit and a curse. Sirius sat there a little longer until the shop keeper moved the fabric and crouched beside them. His dark eyes rested on Cecile for a moment before meeting Sirius’s gaze.

                “You can stay at my place until things blow over. No respecting member of the fire nation would dare raid my place.”

                “Who are you? And what do you mean about the prince not following the emperor?”

                The man- Dorian- gave him a sly secretive smile. “Let’s just say I’m the only one still capable of reading some of the sacred texts. As for the prince Vladimir… he ran away.” Dorian studied Sirius a moment longer before asking abruptly. “Do you have any family?”

                “A wife. And a daughter. But I was told not to come back. They’re from the earth kingdom- safe enough in Ba-sing-se.”

                Dorian nodded and got back to his feet, letting the fabric drape back over their hiding place.


	15. Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a genie, apparently.

                “Look, I’ll call you back, okay?” Sirius quickly told his ex-wife as he heard something bang around in his room.

                “What was that?” She asked in a shrill voice. He hung up and hurried back to his bedroom. Dorian was laying on his bed looking like he was cosplaying Genie from Aladdin with that teasing smirk. Sirius felt his body burn all the way through. He was half sure Dorian was just messing with him.

                “I’m here to grant your wishes. Three wishes that meet the guidelines of your residential genie.” Dorian waved his hand and a scroll with elegant hand writing appeared.

                Sirius shoved it aside. “Could you at least put a shirt on?!” It came out as a squeak, and he quickly cleared his throat. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you? Genies don’t exist outside of fiction.”

                Dorian raised an inquiring eyebrow as he stretched out even more. Sirius followed the stretching muscles before snapping his gaze away. Dorian smirked, knowingly. “How do you know we aren’t in a piece of fiction?”

                Sirius burned red again. “That’s not how it works!”

                Dorian laughed and slowly moved to his feet in a way that showed his body off. “You saved me, and I’m your genie until the debt is paid off.”

                “That sounds kind of like slavery,” Sirius hedged.

                “I have the right to refuse any wish I do not desire to grant for whatever reason. Section 8-2 it was added in the 1800s around that very complaint by some protesting genies.” Dorian sounded almost bored about it. The scroll floated in front of Sirius again. He peered at it this time.

                “This seems fairly technical.”

                “Magic is more technical and complicated than your kind tend to give it credit. Any wishes?”

                Sirius swallowed and eyed Dorian. His pants seemed to be riding even lower. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

                Dorian glanced at him over his shoulder with a little smirk and a shine in his eyes. “Is it working?”

                Sirius had to laugh at that. He still wasn’t sure if Dorian was serious about being a genie or just messing with him, but he wanted to keep him around. He eyed the scroll again. It did seem to be magic.


End file.
